


Lipsmackers

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Cinderella Elements, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Formerly Anonymous, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Masquerade, Strawberry & Mint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: What are the odds of finding someone after a masquerade ball when all you have is one kiss?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Lipsmackers

Draco could tell that the saleswoman was well past irritated with him. He couldn’t blame her. But he also couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment.

He couldn’t get the witch from last night’s masquerade out of his head. She looked absolutely fucking gorgeous in her ball gown. Most of the other witches were wearing shorter dresses that were easier to dance in but this witch walked in fashionably late, all alone, in a floor length gown. She was the epitope of elegance.

They hadn’t taken off their masks or even exchanged names but they had shared one breathtaking kiss, and Draco was hooked. He needed to find her again. Kiss her again.

All he was left with was the faint taste of something sweet and fruity on his lips. He licked them in memory and was disappointed by the taste of his own peppermint lip balm mixed with the residue of “Cherry Very Much” that he hadn’t completely wiped off.

The saleswoman drummed her nails on the counter as she waited for Draco to make a decision.

Testing out every single cherry lip balm in the store was perhaps a tad bit excessive, yet he still hadn’t found the match he was looking for.

He was about to tell the irritated saleswoman that he wasn’t interested in any of them and he would be leaving when the bell over the front door jingled and she happily left him to help the new customer who had just walked in.

“Hi, Ms. Granger! Your usual strawberry lip balm? We only have two tubes left!”

Draco turned to see Hermione Granger coming toward the sales counter. This cosmetics shop was rather new in Diagon Alley. It wasn’t the kind of overpriced boutique he expected Hermione shopped at. He assumed she bought her makeup in the muggle world, if she even wore any. She was so naturally beautiful without it.

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, and he realized he was staring.

“Actually I’m looking for something new. Something minty.”

Draco’s jaw dropped. As the saleswoman swiped a clean cotton swab over a sample of one of their mint lip balms, Draco fished in his pocket for his own tube of “Spear the Mint.”

Hermione tested out the sample she was given and wasn’t satisfied. She plucked a tissue from the box on the counter and wiped her lips clean.

“Maybe it’s this one?” Draco was about to hand Hermione the lip balm, but he knew she wouldn’t take it. He had to be bolder than that. He uncapped the tube and, as gently as he could, cupped Hermione’s face in his free hand and applied his lip balm to her slightly parted mouth with the other.

She didn’t pull away or punch him in the face, which he took as a good sign. At first Hermione’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, but when her tongue poked out to taste her minty lips and her eyes widened in recognition.

“It was you!” She said without a hint of shock in her voice. Like she had just solved a problem on a test that she already knew the answer to. She smiled at the satisfaction of being proven right.

The saleswoman snorted to herself as she tossed all of Draco’s unwanted cherry lip balm testers into a rubbish bin.

“You were looking for strawberry this whole time? Good lord, it’s a good thing she found you! You never would have found her!”

Hermione let out a laugh sweeter than strawberry lip balm. It made Draco blush.

“Do you still want a mint lip balm?” the saleswoman asked Hermione.

She shook her head and grabbed onto Draco’s arm like she owned it. “That’s alright. I’ll just take the man who kisses with it.”


End file.
